1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chain track and more particularly to a chain track, penetrated at its joining locations with the adjoining links by connecting bolts or hinge bolts, whereby the chain links may be joined together positively or frictionally. The invention further relates to a chain link with connecting points to adjacent links. Each link includes a rigid steel transverse web arranged for connecting adjacent link elements. A shear field support, preferably made of one or more flexible high strength steel foils is connected to and runs between the transverse webs of each element. The shear field support is connected to the transverse web with a clamping bar. The link elements further comprise elastomeric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chain track is known from West German Patent Application No. 27 06 891, the chain links whereof consist of an elastomeric material and in which between the joints with the successive chain links a wire rope loop is embedded.
This layout has the disadvantage that the entire chain tensile force to be transmitted is concentrated on the two wire rope strands, whereby the areas of elastomeric material located between the wire rope strands are not rigidizing and therefore require the application of additional reinforcements, such as for example core inserts. The transmission of transverse forces is possible to a limited extent only.
A chain track is further known from West German Application No. 26 14 963, the chain links of which consist of an elastomeric material and which include in their joints with the successive chain links, steel studs that may be connected with the studs of successive chain links rigidly and positively, the chain links between the transverse studs consist of an elastomeric material into which the round steel chain links are vulcanized.
The round chain links are embedded in the rubber material. They are under tensile stress and constant bending and exposed to frictional wear which limits the life of the chain. In the area of the round chain links the rubber is exposed to strong flexing, potentially leading to premature aging of the rubber material.
The area of the chain links between the transverse studs is not suitable for the transmission of transverse forces, as this requires specially designed chain guide teeth.